


Eyes on the Prize

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Director Ennoshita Chikara, M/M, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, award shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: It's one thing to be watching people all contending for a prize while sitting in a chair at home. It was a completely different experience when it was your work being scrutinized under the eyes of judges and your subsequent success or failure to be televised and recorded for others to see.Also known as; Ennoshita is a very anxious screenwriter and Terushima is the support that he needs.





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: [MOST LIKELY TO WIN A PULITZER]: Ennoshita Chikara](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1842512#cmt1842512)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There’s no prize for a film so I just made him win for a screenplay. I used his actual movie titles fur his past films. Does the movie industry actually work like this? hell if I know it's a fanfic anything could happen.

“I-I can’t do this Yuuji! It was enough that my screenplay was nominated, but I don’t want to get everyone's hopes up to go home empty-handed. Just turn the car around. I’ll say we couldn’t make it or something!”  
  
Terushima predictably does not turn the car around, knowing that Ennoshita’s pleas were more so because of nervousness than an actual need to escape. The panicking man beside him was nominated for a Pulitzer Prize in Drama for his latest screenplay ‘The Day Armageddon Arrives on Earth’, the story of two siblings facing the inevitability of another world war. Terushima wasn’t an artist or film critic but after reading it himself made his heart ache and immediately knew they’d have to be insane to not see the brilliance there.  
  
And that’s why, with the two of them both dressed up in matching blue monkey suits, they were headed to where they would be announcing all of the Pulitzer prize winners. He personally wanted them to wear gold but he can’t stand up against Ennoshita’s deadpan stare even after all these years. Even as they pull into the venue and the keys are passed to valet Ennoshita was as jittery as a caffeine addict outside a closed Starbucks. Considering how much coffee the man drank while writing it that might not be too far off.  
  
“Babe-chan relax.” He rubs the nervous man's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. It says a lot about Ennoshita's current state that he didn’t tell Terushima off for the hated nickname, or at least give him a disappointed stare.  
  
“How can I just relax?” Ennoshita hisses “Some great names are here, the former Prize winners and all sorts of famous other writers from all genres. I shouldn't be here, I’m just a small-time filmmaker. I can’t match up with these guys!” Ennoshita’s harshest critic had always been himself and it when left alone it wouldn’t take much a small seed of doubt to spiral into a whole spiel of self-loathing. If it was just him Terushima is certain Ennoshita would’ve turn tail 5 minutes after leaving. Lucky for Ennoshita it wasn’t just him.  
  
Terushima poked Ennoshita in his side, right below his armpit in a spot he’d always known to be sensitive earning him a glare from the other man. “Chikara. My dear Babe-chan, I love you and that’s why I can say with a hundred percent certainty that you’re overreacting.” Ennoshita opens his mouth to reply but Terushima put one finger over his lips. “No talky just listen. We are going to go to this fancy lunch and I don’t want to hear another self-deprecating word from you. If you lose, those guys are idiots and I’ll unleash my inner Johzenji and turn this mother out. Then we’ll go home, I’ll wrap you up in like three thousand blankets and let you get drunk and cry on me. But! When you win and we head home, we’ll have kinky sex on every surface of the house.” Some lady walking past looks affronted so he wiggles his tongue at her. Ennoshita doesn’t look anymore amused at his childish antics than the woman did.  
  
He moves Terushima’s hand off his mouth and Terushima expects to get a tongue lashing (and not the good kind) not a soft sigh and a sleepy looking smile. “First off, next time you do that I’ll bite you and second, at least pretend you’re as sophisticated as you look. Although talking about our hypothetical congratulatory sex in front of one of my running mates was funny.” Terushima grins back. Right before he’s flicked in the nose. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you sneaking in that stupid ‘ _Babe-chan_ ’ nickname.”  
  
“Aww c’mon it’s not stupid.” Terushima’s grinning on the outside but internally he sighs in relief, if Ennoshita was back to himself enough to tell him off it might just be okay.  
  
Turns out okay was an understatement.  
  
With the much-needed encouragement, Ennoshita slipped into what Terushima liked to call his ‘Director mode’. When Ennoshita was like this he was even more charming than normal. The mixture of his sleepy eyes and his soft smile made him seem just that much more approachable while he carried himself with confidence practically oozing. The man was sweet normally but times like this he was charming, winning people over left and right with just his words alone.  
  
Even when they move to their assigned tale to enjoy the lunch a few people charmed by Ennoshita stopped by their table to chat with the man. Times like this was when Ennoshita was in his element, when he was talking about any of his works there was a light in his eyes. He’ll say otherwise but Ennoshita was obviously proud of all of his works, they were his babies.  
  
From his shaky confidence in high school, using his teammates as actors in short for-fun films that were in awkward gymnasium lighting. To be able to branch out and ask for help from people from teams even hours away in Tokyo. Not to mention there were occasions he was able to get the coaches and teachers to join along with his fun films. By his final year in high school, he was known all through the high school volleyball circuit as the ‘director’. Both with how he masterfully used his teammates but as well as his inter-school films.  
  
No one was surprised when he got into some posh film school in Tokyo. Well no one but him who would continue to insist that his films were just ‘fun projects’ no matter what friends said. By the time he graduated, however, he was much more confident with himself and his works like everyone who knew him said he should've been before.  
  
It took him three years after graduating and mindless work at his internship with a minor studio before he could begin to work on his debut film ’Crows Angels’ and another year before he had it ready for theaters. Not everyone’s films did well the first time around, and he was pretty much prepared to hear that his movie was a flop. Instead within the month he was getting all kinds of congratulations and offers from other studios to have him work with them.  
  
‘House of Crows’ did even better and the name ‘Ennoshita’ gained more and more fame, his crow symbolism in his films becoming a trademark of his. So when he came out with his next film ‘Haikyuu Fighter’ came out with his name attached to it, it caused a bit of a stir. People took to the movie immediately, and while it wasn’t fitting alongside the crow motif he showed himself through them.  
  
Unknown to those who didn't know him personally, however, this was not the first time the three movies had been recorded. The three of them all started out as small films, directed, written, and filmed all by the same person using a hand-held recorder as his equipment and a high school gymnasium as their ‘set’. His former teammates in high school were always given first row seats to his movies and if they couldn’t see them they were given personalized copies. They deserved to see the movies that they were once in themselves.  
  
But this one, ‘The Day Armageddon Arrives on Earth’ was the first using people from other schools. He never said it, but Terushima knew that this one held as special a spot in his Babe-chan’s heart as ‘Crow’s Angels’ did. So when it was nominated he could almost feel the nervousness coming off of Ennoshita which only increased after his screenplay nomination became finalized.  
  
Now here they were with Ennoshita schmoozing alongside the other writer or whatever people while Terushima just watches him with a small smile. There was no hint of the nervous mess that was in the car not even an hour ago, just a director and screenwriter with a screenplay he’s proud of. Terushima gives Ennoshita a wink whenever he turns around to assure the man and enjoys the fancy champagne and unnecessarily expensive tasting small food while the luncheon draws to a close.  
  
As the winners are announced and the prizes were given out that nervous mess makes a second appearance. This time it wasn’t as verbal as it was physical, Terushima could feel the nervous jitters Ennoshita had. His comforting back rubs not as comforting as he wanted them to be going by the shaking. And just when he thought he'd have to use more drastic (and probably coach banishing) matters-  
  
“..for Drama awarded to Ennoshita Chikara…”  
  
The rest feel on deaf ears as Director- no. As Director and  _Screenwriter_  Ennoshita stood and walked across the stage, accepting the prize with the confidence of a man who’d known this award was waiting for him his entire life.  
  
And if you’d asked Terushima, he’d say it always was.

**Author's Note:**

> I handwaved some of the plots for his movies shuuush.  
> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
